


Something isn’t right here

by Idswolf



Series: Revamped au mini fics [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freddy is mentally a kid basically, Gen, Nicholas is the first ever night guard, this au has no dead kids btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idswolf/pseuds/Idswolf
Summary: When working at the newly opened Freddy Fazbear pizzeria there’s never really a dull moment, from kids running around and playing games to employees bustling about. Freddy’s is normally a very lively place during the day, too bad Nicholas is stuck working as the nighttime security guard. The most action he gets to see is the fan blades twirling around and the fuzzy static on the security monitor. Until one night something unexpected happens, maybe the night shift just got a little less lifeless.
Series: Revamped au mini fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Something isn’t right here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I got another mini fic for y’all to read! I made this one longer (on accident) than the first one so y’all got more to read. I also focused more on editing this time around, so this should be more enjoyable to look at. Anyway I hope y’all enjoy reading this

Nicholas Finch Scott may have only been working as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza for a little less than 2 weeks now but he could tell something was up. During the second to last day of his second week working there, he noticed that the bear animatronic, Freddy, had moved a bit on the very stage he stood upon an hour or so before his shift ended. So doing what any good night guard that was hired to watch the animatronics would do, he inspected the bear to see if someone had hacked into him and was trying to move him about to cause mayhem. Nicholas, after inspecting the bear, didn’t find any signs to show that someone had hacked into the bear’s servos so he figured the hacker must’ve covered their tracks well. It had to be a hacker, what other explanation could there be for the animatronic to just suddenly move on its own after weeks of not doing so? 

Before his shift ended he contacted his boss, Mr. Emily, and told him of what he had witnessed and his theory about what may have caused it. Mr. Emily thanked him and told him that he’ll have the technicians come in and check the bear out before they opened that morning and that he’ll update him on their findings. When returning back to his next shift that very next day, a prerecorded message was waiting to greet him. Mr. Emily informed him that the technicians had found nothing wrong with the bear, including his coding and endoskeleton. The technicians have a theory that Freddy may have moved because he doesn’t have a proper night mode that tells him to remain deactivated after closing hours. The message ends telling Nicholas to keep an eye on the bear bot along with the others to make sure they don’t accidentally damage something, to update him if Freddy does something during the night again, and if push comes to shove there’s a button he could push on the underside of their jaws that will automatically shut them down. Nicholas was skeptical about what his boss told him, ‘If the bear is moving because he didn’t have a proper night mode why didn’t he move about from the very beginning?’ Still, Nicholas listened to his instructions and kept an extra close eye on the stage camera. 

The first couple hours of his shift were.....dull to say the least. The most activity he saw was the fuzzy static that normally coated the monitor, until something in it caught his eye. Two blue lights were faintly glowing on the stage’s camera; upon closer inspection, he realized the lights were the glowing eyes of the pizzeria’s namesake. It was difficult to make out through the fuzz of the static but the bear seemed to be looking around the room in confusion or maybe it was wonder? Nicholas kept his eyes glued on the screen, watching him nonetheless. He was tempted to go out, hit the bear’s shutdown button and call it a night but he was too frightened of him. Freddy’s large size and seemingly sharp looking claws made it hard not to be intimidated by him, it made him wonder how the children weren’t. Freddy continued to gaze around the room for a bit before looking down at himself and moved his joints. Nicholas watched on as his curiosity grew, ‘Was he testing his joints to make sure they weren’t stiff? What will he do afterward? Would he get off the stage?’ He pondered. The latter two of his questions were soon answered as Freddy stumbled off the stage and out of view of the camera. A bit of fear built up inside Nicholas as he switched cameras to continue observing Freddy’s movements. ‘Would he try to get into the office?’ The thought worried him as well as the thought of what the bear would do if he did. 

The animatronic wandered through the dining area, occasionally bumping into misplaced chairs. Every chair that was bumped into was soon moved to its rightful place though. ‘At least he’s tidying the room up’, Nicholas thought, relaxing a bit. Freddy continued his way through the dining area, taking care to not bump into any more things. Seeing the bear being careful of his movements made Nicholas less scared of him, he didn’t even seem harmful in the slightest. Finally deciding to try and deactivate the bear, Nicholas set the tablet down and stood from his desk chair. He grabbed his flashlight off the desk and turned towards the eastern door of the office. Taking a small breath to try and calm the last of his jittery nerves he then stepped out into the dark hallway. 

The small bulb in the hallway did next to nothing to lessen the darkness of the place, Nicholas had to turn on his flashlight just to see a couple of feet in front of himself. Unbeknown to him the quiet click of his flashlight turning on and the light, now flooding the hall, grabbed the bear’s attention. Freddy turned towards the hall, sticking within the shadows, watched the light grow closer towards the end of it. Nicholas moved down the hall, slowly making his way to the dining area. He noticed he didn’t hear the shuffling of the animatronic anymore as he neared the end of the hallway. This worried him a bit. Now at the end of the hall, he didn’t spot the blue glowing eyes of the bear within the open room. ‘Just where did he go?’ He wondered. He flashed his light to the middle of the room to check that he didn’t suddenly deactivate there, it was the last place that he had seen the bear on the camera. Freddy wasn’t there. 

Nicholas, now weary, stepped further into the room and flashed the light around, trying to spot the big bear. Off by the kitchen door, now behind Nicholas, stood Freddy in the shadows. He watched Nicholas search aimlessly around in curiosity. ‘Who was this and why were they here so late in the night?’ He wonders. ‘Maybe they got locked in or maybe they were a thief?’, there was only one way for him to find out. He silently crept towards the mysterious man, he was completely oblivious to Freddy’s looming presence behind him. Nicholas, who was growing more worried and scared by the second from not finding the bear, froze when he felt something big and heavy clamp onto his shoulder. He was turned around and he expected to come face to face with whatever grabbed him except that wasn’t the case, he was face to stomach. Nicholas looked up and up before his eyes locked with the glowing blue ones of the very animatronic he was searching for. He dropped his flashlight and screamed. 

Freddy startled by the scream, let go of Nicholas’s shoulder and put his paws up in surprise. Nicholas tried backing away from the tall bear, he was just barely up to the bear’s elbow in height, but he backed into a nearby table instead and ended up barely making any distance between them. Freddy felt terrible, he didn’t mean to scare this man, he only wanted to talk to him. ‘Maybe talking could calm him down’ Freddy thought. 

“Hey now I didn’t mean ta frighten ya there partner,” the bear’s voice gentle yet rich and deep with a thick southern accent. “I just wanted ta know why ya be in ‘ere so late at night,” he continued.

Nicholas didn’t know what to say, he honestly wasn’t expecting any of this to happen. He just thought Freddy was either gonna try to entertain him like he does during the day with kids, or try to hurt him, or even worse kill him. He certainly was not expecting this outcome to happen though. 

“Are ya alright there? I didn’t frighten ya too badly now did I?” Freddy’s voice snapped Nicholas back into reality. 

“Wha? N-no I’m a-alright”, his voice was shaky at best. 

“Are ya sure? Ya be shaking like a leaf over there,” he points out. 

It was true that Nicholas was shaking, who wouldn’t be shaking if they were alone in a dark pizzeria in the middle of the night with an animatronic bear that had claws and was nearly doubled their size? 

“I-I’m sure,” he stammered. 

Freddy didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t push the topic further. “Well, are ya gonna answer my question then?” 

“Question? What question?” Nicholas was so shocked that the bear had actually spoken to him that he didn’t register what he had actually asked him something. 

“I asked what are ya doing in ‘ere so late at night,” he asked again. 

“O-oh!,” he calmed a bit, “I’m the night guard, I watch over the place and make sure nothing bad happens,” 

“Ah well that explains why ya be moseying around with ya light,'' he gestured towards the flashlight still laying on the ground. “Though I don’t recall seeing ya last night at all,” he squinted his eyes at Nicholas. 

Freddy’s suspicious gaze made a chill run down his spine, he did not want to be on the bear’s bad side. “I-I normally stay in the office an-and watch the place through the cameras,” his voice once again shook as he pointed toward the office down the hall and then towards the camera in the room. “I-I’m only out here now because of you,” he continued and his voice began to even out. 

“Because of me? Why’s that?” Freddy questions.

“Because you’re acting differently from how you have been since I started working here about two weeks ago,” he picked up his light now, starting to feel calmer now.

“Actin’ different? How so?” Freddy asks.

Nicholas turned and flashed his light to the other two animals on the stage, “You normally acted like them, motionless and deactivated,” he turns back to Freddy and looks up at him, “now; you’re up, active, and wandering around, something you’re not supposed to do,” he explained. 

“But.....but I want ta move ‘round,” his ears drooped a bit. 

Nicholas was taken back, ‘the bear wanted to move around?’ He thought. At that moment Nicholas realized something, Freddy has been acting so.......human like. Ever since he started moving on the stage a bit ago, the way he moved, the way he spoke, and how his eyes even reflected his current emotions, it was all so….lifelike. It was like the bear was actually alive, but how and why?

“You want to....?” He asked slowly.

“Well yeah,” his ears perked up a bit “I’ve only really seen stuff from up on that there stage,” he pointed his claw to said stage. “I only want ta take a gander of the place Mr. guard, I promise ta not cause any problems for ya,” he told Nicholas with pleading eyes.

Nicholas found it difficult to tell the big bear no, especially with the look he was giving him right now. Between Freddy calling him Mr. Guard and the puppy eyes he was giving him it honestly reminded him of a child, he couldn’t say no to him. Besides he did promise to not cause any problems, what’s the worst that could happen? 

Nicholas sighed, “Alright you can look around aaaaAAAAA-!” Freddy lit eyes up even more as he swept him up into a hug halfway through his words.

“Oh thank ya Mr. Guard that’s real kind of ya ta do!” The hug was the literal definition of a bear hug, he was pressed tightly against Freddy’s fluffy chest and was barely able to get a breath in. 

“ Pl...please let.....go,” he rasped out.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Mr. Guard!” Freddy set him back onto his feet, “I didn’t hurt ya did I?” His ears laid flat against his head in guilt and his eyes dimmed. 

Nicholas stood for a moment, gulping in breaths of air before replying. “You huff didn’t huff hurt me,” he wheezed out. 

Freddy still looked apologetic, it wasn’t his intention to squeeze the air out of the man.

“I still didn’t mean ta do that ta ya Mr. guard,” he whined. 

Nicholas sighed, “You don’t have to call me ‘Mr. Guard’, you can just call me Nicholas. I was gonna tell you that before your uh hug,” 

“Oh golly I’m sorry! I should’ve waited for ya ta stop talkin’ before I hugged ya, or not even hug ya ta begin with!” He apologized again, looking down in shame. 

“Hey it’s alright there’s no harm done,” Nicholas couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “you were just excited,”. 

It was true, Freddy acted just like a little kid who just got told “yes” after asking for an extra piece of candy. 

“I still shouldn’t have done that Mr. Nicholas, being excited or not,” Freddy said. 

“Welp then I guess now you know not to do that then, right?” Nicholas replied. 

“I do Mr. Nicholas,” he nods in confirmation. 

Nicholas sighed once again, seemed like Freddy was still gonna call him mister even though he told him to just call him by his name. It didn't bother him very much though.

“So Freddy what around here do you wanna see?” Nicholas asked.

Freddy seemed to forgot what he wanted to do. “Pardon?”

“You said you never got to look around here and that you wanted to, right?” 

“Oh right!” His eyes lit up once more in excitement before dimming again, he looked around the room uncertainly. 

‘Did he not know where he wanted to go?’ Nicholas pondered before coming up with a solution.

“Would you like it if I gave you a tour of the place?” He offered. 

“A tour?” He asked, interested. 

“Yeah, that way you can get a look around the place and I can still do my job of watching over the place. Plus you can ask me any questions you want and I can make sure you don’t accidentally do something you aren’t supposed to,” he explained. 

Freddy thought over what Nicholas had,“I reckon that’s a great idea Mr. Nicholas, lead the way,” he smiled. 

Nicholas then spent the rest of his shift giving Freddy a tour of the pizzeria and answering any questions the bear had conjured up. No other incidents like the hug from earlier had happened, Freddy had contained his excitement a bit. His excitement was always there, Nicholas could see it in his glowing blue eyes throughout the whole tour. When it started to near six, Nicholas convinced Freddy to return to his spot on the stage as he returned to his office to gather his belongings and wait for the morning bell. 

As he sat and waited in his chair for his shift to end, he reflected on what had happened that night. Freddy, the animatronic, came to life, got off his stage, nearly scared Nicholas to death, apologized for nearly scaring him to death, and then he had given the bear a tour of the restaurant for a couple of hours after he almost got crushed by a bear hug from him. It was a real change from his normally boring shift, Nicholas wondered about what to do now. He originally planned on telling Mr. Emily that Freddy had acted out again during the night, but he wasn’t completely sure about doing that now. Now he’s taken a liking towards having the bear around, and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Freddy if word got out that he was actually alive. Just as the 6 A.M bells rang, he came to the decision that he would keep Freddy being alive secret, and tonight was just another boring night of watching the fuzzy cameras. The night shift just got a little bit more lively, and Nicholas really wouldn’t mind if his next shift was just like this one.


End file.
